This Feeling
by x-Midnight-Rain-x
Summary: Naruto has always felt alone. What happens when the one he loves doesn't love him back? Can someone help him in his time of need? A bit Waffy. NarutoTemari pairing.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! I really want to? But I don't.

Hey guys I am at a cross road with my first story The Ties That Bind. It hasn't really come out to be the Temari/Naruto fan fiction I expected/wanted. I thought of this story recently and decided to work on it because it seems more realistic More something that someone out there could relate too. I think I might write a few more short stories while I figure out how to rework The Ties That Bind the way I want it. I am probably going to write a few short stories with pairings other then Naruto/Temari. So if you have been dying to hear a new story about Naruto paired with your favorite female ninja send me an email at and I'll might write one up. But anyway I hope you enjoy this Naruto/Temari story.

_**This Feeling**_

_This feeling… I can't really describe it. I have been brought to within an inch of my life many times. I've been closer to death then most kids my age can claim. But this goes beyond mere physical pain. Sakura- chan… why.. WHY?!?! Am I that disgusting? Am I really that bad of a potential love interest that you couldn't go on one date with me? What makes HIM better then me? I can't really get mad at Sasuke though… He didn't ask for this. I just want to know why women like… the 'bad boy' that treats them like crap. Then they complain and confide in the nice guys. Am I always going to be alone because I care? Because I am a 'nice guy'?'_

Naruto buried his face into his hands to hide from the morning sunlight gleaming through his window. He hadn't slept a wink. Slowly Naruto rolled onto his back and opened his eyes a crack. He still couldn't get the image out of his mind. It was a customary meeting of team seven. They've done it every week for the last three months. Ever since Sasuke finally came back. He had succeeded in avenging his clan. He killed his own brother. But he came crawling back once he realized his 'life's purpose' had been accomplished. _'I really did want Sasuke back. Even after all this time and all the pain he has put us through for his selfish needs. I still feel like he is my brother.'_ Naruto choked back a sob. Sakura kissing Sasuke kept running in his mind over and over. _'I care about both of them so much. Then why do I feel so betrayed? Why does this hurt so much? I thought after all these years I would have stopped feeling this way. I need to get up… I need to get out of here...'_

Naruto pulled himself to his feet. He looked around the room and found his clothes on the ground. He threw on his pants and shirt. He looked over on the table near the door and saw the package that was delivered to him a few days ago. He hadn't opened it yet. He still wasn't over his death. But today couldn't be anymore emotionally demanding then it already has been could it? He put the package in his bag and headed for the door without looking back. He had no idea where he was going. He just had to keep moving.

He found himself walking past the entrance to the town center. He raised his weary head and saw a blonde haired shinobi walking towards him.

"Hey Temari. I don't really have time to talk. I have to be somewhere." He said with a yawn.

"Is that the most enthusiasm I am going to get after not seeing each other for three years?" She asked with a questioning glance.

"Heh, sorry just tired. But I gotta…" He yawned again.

"That reminds me! Where have you been? I saw Sakura earlier today and she said she couldn't find you anywhere. She said you were supposed to meet her and Sasuke yesterday but you never showed.. But it looks like you haven't even slept in days." Temari responded. Naruto froze up for a second trying to think of a reasonable excuse to get out of this conversation and just get away

"I was to busy training. Which is actually where I am headed now. So ill talk to you later." He waved and began walking away. Until something grabbed the collar of his shirt and he stopped in his tracks

"Like hell your gonna go train, your barely in good enough condition to be walking around. I am supposed to be meeting up with Sakura to go over some mission information. I am sure she'll be with Sasuke. You should at least apologize for standing them both up yesterday. Then you should get some rest."

Naruto let his anger get the best of him "Why should I listen to you?? I have no intention of seeing either of THEM right now. Get your hand off me." He snapped, pushing her hand away. He turned away quickly and ran off past the building towards the Hokage monument.

"Fine run off! I was just trying to help you out!" _'Men'_ she thought angrily. She turned around and made her way to meet up with Sakura.

It wasn't long before Temari finally made it to the restaurant. When she walked in she saw Sakura and Sasuke seated at a booth by the window. She made her way over to the table, with a broad smile on her face. This meeting was set up to talk about the upcoming chunin exams. Sakura was now in charge of running the event. But Temari chose the restaurant because this was also a time to catch up with old friends.

"Hey Temari you're a little late!" Sakura beamed at her.

"Yeah. I ran into a few people on the way here… Anyways, have you guys already ordered?" Temari asked.

"Not yet." Sasuke replied.

"Sit, sit! Sakura motioned to the empty chair. Soon the waitress come over and took their respective orders. Before they knew it they were almost finished with their meals.

"So enough about the chunin exams. How is everyone doing?" Temari asked, excited to hear about the everyday lives of her friends.

"Everyone's fine. Shino is still Shino. Ino is now the manager of the flower store. Chouji and Shikamaru made it to Jonin. We haven't seen them around much since. But Shikamaru has changed ever since Asuma died… He's really become a hard worker." Sakura spoke with a little sadness.

"At least he's finally applying himself." Temari sighed. He did really take his death hard.

"But on a happier note guess who finally got together? Kiba and Hinata!"

"HA! I always knew those two had something for each other! That's good for them. I can't wait to see them and congratulate them!" Temari smiled.

"There not the only ones that have gotten together…" Sakura smiled and looked to Sasuke. If you didn't know him you would have completely missed the slight blush in his cheeks.

"No way you two?!" Temari looked on in shock. Sakura smiled and blushed sheepishly while Sasuke simply tried to play it off like nothing weird was happening.

"Oh man! I'm so happy for you two! I can hardly believe it. Who knows about it?"

Sasuke was the first to respond. "No one."

"Except you Temari! It just happened yesterday. So… we really haven't had time to tell a lot of people about it." Sakura cut in.

"Well I'm flattered but you haven't told anyone? Not even Naruto?" Temari instantly regretted bringing Naruto up.

"We were going to tell him yesterday but that lazy idiot never showed up for our meeting. I looked for him everywhere yesterday! He wasn't at his house or any of his usual spots." Sakura fumed.

"Well… I didn't tell you guys but I ran into Naruto right before I got here. That's why I was a bit late."

Sakura pouted "Aww Temari! Why didn't you tell us! I could have caught up with him to beat the snot out of him." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura.

"Well to be honest… He seemed really angry at the two of you. When I mentioned I was meeting you two he stormed off saying he wanted nothing to do with either of you right now." Temari explained carefully. Well aware of the pink haired shinobis bad temper.

"Where does he get the GAUL to be mad at us after he blew us off!" Sakura practically screamed. Temari was about to open her mouth to calm her down when Sasuke spoke.

"I can't believe after all these years you still haven't realized it yet Sakura. Naruto likes you. A lot. He's liked you since the academy. I bet he saw us together before we could explain. I didn't want to bring this up until I was sure. But after hearing what Temari said… It's really the only thing that makes sense." Sakura and Temari were both at a loss for words.

"I always though… it was a joke… I thought he only liked me as a friend.. A teammate." Sakura looked down at her feet, shuffling them uncomfortably.

"Well if that's the case I'll have to go find him quickly… He's been through a lot, emotionally over his lifetime. Especially recently with Jiraiya death. This is the last thing he needs right now. Where did he run off too when you last saw him Temari?" Sasuke asked.

"Towards the Hokage monument. But… If what you said is true. I don't think it will be a good idea if either of you go to see him now. He just wont be in any state to deal with you… What if I go? Maybe I can calm him down enough for you to talk to him." Temari wasn't really sure why she offered to help Naruto so quickly. There was just something about that look in his eyes when she saw him… She understood what she saw now. She used to see it in Gaara's eyes all the time.

"But.." Sakura tried to protest.

"No buts Sakura. What Temari says is completely true. He needs someone to confide in other then those that he feels betrayed him." Sasuke closed his eyes. "I've done a lot of things I regret in my life. And one of those things was leaving my REAL brother alone so I could search for THAT man. I don't want to see Naruto hurt more because of my actions." Before he knew what hit him Sakura was hugging him tightly.

"I knew you cared about him.. But it's different hearing it straight from your mouth… I could get used to this more talkative Sasuke." Sakura whispered, silent tears trailing down her face. Sasuke slowly returned the embrace. Temari was touched and motivated by Sasukes words. She pulled out the money for her meal and put it on the table.

"I'm going to go look for Naruto right away. The longer I wait the harder it will be to find him." Temari looked over at her two friends now lovers. "I wont let you down." She left the two at the table and made her way out the front door.

She retraced her steps to where she first saw Naruto. She had to try and follow him from where she last saw him. She was actually an expert tracker. It wasn't long before she found the trail. It lead up and around to the Hokage memorial carved into the cliff wall. _'Where would he have gone from here though…' _Temari looked around then tilted her head up. _'Gaara used to always climb to the highest point in the village when he wanted to be truly alone... I wonder...'_ Temari jumped up the face of the cliff until she landed softly on the top of the monument. She couldn't even believe her luck.

"You know… I still haven't opened this package." Naruto said in strangely high voice. "He trained me for three years. I confided in him more then anyone else. Then he had to go and get himself KILLED!" He chocked back a sob. "He was the closest thing to a parent I've ever really had…" Naruto looked down at the package he had in his shaking hands. Temari wasn't expecting this. She was expecting him to be emotional but… This? She slowly walked over to him and sat down by his side. "I guess you already met with Sasuke and Sakura. I bet they made you come after me." Naruto laughed a bit to himself.

"Well your half right. I did already meet with them. But I offered to come find you. I thought… It would be easier for you to talk to me then talk to them right now." She flashed him a half smile to assure him and squeezed his hand over the package. "But I don't think we should talk quite yet. First I think you should open this package." Naruto looked a bit shocked. His grip on the package tightened and he looked down at it. Slowly he began to peal back the packaging. He opened the box to find a letter on top of some clothing. Slowly he reached in and traced his fingers over the lettering on the front. Naruto slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Naruto._

_I would like to apologize for not being there for you right now. The fact that you received this means I failed in my mission and for that I am sorry. But I wanted to tell you a few things before it's to late. I am your godfather. I knew your mother and father well. I even helped name you as a child… I also feel that you are ready to know the true identity of your parents. Your mother was beautiful. She was a shinobi from the whirlpool nation named __Uzumaki Kushina. You defiantly acquired her determination and… Unique personality. And your father… Well your father was none other then the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato. I trained him just as I trained you. And I can sense you have just as much if not more potential then your father. They loved you to death Naruto. Both died defending this city from the nine tailed fox. But please, don't let our deaths drag you down from the greatness your destined to achieve. We died so as you might live and become the great ninja we all know you can become. Time is running short and I must be leaving. But I have one last present for you. I'm sure you haven't looked in the box yet but I suggest you do so now._

_I hope this letter finds you well Naruto_

_With love, your godfather,_

Jiraiya

_P.s The box! Look in the box already!_

Tears fell and blotted some of the ink while he read. Once he read the final line he was wide eyed with astonishment. Numbly reaching for the forgotten package, he looked inside and pulled out the contents. Inside was a very long white vest with orange flames at the bottom. Naruto instantly recognized it to be the fourth Hokages. No… His fathers signature vest. He looked at it carefully and traced the flames with his fingers. He smiled broadly as he carefully folded it back up and placed it back inside the box. All that was left in the box was a green vest with another small note sticking out of the pocket.

"Naruto is that a…." Temari held back her shock. She had read the letter over Narutos shoulder. Naruto took a gulp and read the small letter out loud.

"Due to strong evidence presented to us, extenuating circumstances, and your strength of character, we are proud to award Uzumaki Naruto with the title of Jonin." Naruto could barley control this sensory overload. "Always looking out for my best interests huh… Thank you Jiraiya… For all you have done for me." Naruto looked once again at the while vest and smiled through his tears. "And for finally telling me who I am.." He moved his gaze back over to Temari who was holding her breath for this moment. What could she possibly say in this situation? "And thank you Temari… For giving me the strength to finally open it.. Thank you.." Without warning he threw his arms around her and drew her into an embrace. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Temari's face was beet red. She clumsily returned the embrace. The last person she hugged was her brother, but this was different. This felt safe, it felt warm, and it felt… Nice. They separated and Naruto jumped to his feet. He unzipped his jacket and folded it to fit in the box. Temari could help but blush yet again seeing his toned muscles through his tight under shirt. _'I shouldn't be thinking this way about Naruto. I mean it's… Naruto!'_

Naruto reached for the Jonin vest and threw it on over his t-shirt. It was a perfect fit. He stretched to the left then to the right. He looked back at Temari with a glint in his eye. "Oh man! I can't wait to tell everyone! Chouji and Shikamaru will be so jealous I got to skip Chunin! Sasuke and Sak…" Naruto stopped mid sentence when he realized who he just mentioned and instantly went quite again. Temari knew this was coming and was prepared for it.

"Naruto… you can't let this one crush ruin your happiness. Sakura is in love with Sasuke and there is nothing you can do about that. You need to try and let it go. Be happy for your friends. Imagine how they must feel not even knowing why you ditched them. There are plenty of other girls out there. You just need to find someone who you connect with, someone you share a lot in common with." Temari said, trying to cheer the boy up yet again.

"How did you know I liked Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"It was really obvious to everyone except Sakura and you apparently." She joked. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little at himself. He already felt a bit better.

"Yeah I guess your right. I should probably go apologize to them…" Naruto cringed at the thought.

"Well.. No one said you had to go right away. Why don't you go drop that extra stuff off at your house first."

"Yeah I guess that would make the most sense… You mind coming with me? I want to apologize but I don't really think I'll be able to do it alone." Naruto asked shyly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Temari couldn't resist the face he made.

"I would love too. I already booked my hotel room for tonight so I really don't have anything else to do." Naruto flashed her his patented fox grin.

"Well" He said reaching down and grabbing the package. "I think we should head out now

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. I feel weird standing on top of a monument' Temari laughed.

"Don't worry about it Tsunade is a pushover" He ran to the edge of the monument and looked back. "Race ya to my place!" With that he jumped over the edge. Temari Smiled and followed in pursuit.

"I still can't believe that guy!" Naruto laughed unlocking his door.

"Well you have to admit it must have looked really weird to him!" Temari laughed in suit, stopping next to Naruto. He twisted the knob and the door swung open. He took a few steps into his apartment then realized that Temari had stopped following him.

"Um.. Would you like to… Come in for a little bit?" Naruto asked without even really thinking.

"Hmmm.. Continue to enjoy someone's company… Or go back to my hotel room, maybe eat something they try to pass off as food alone… It's a hard one…" She smiled and Naruto laughed. He led her inside and made a straight line for his room

"I'll be right back just going to put my stuff away." He ran into his bedroom and reopened the package. He hung up his jacket in the closet and drew his hands over the fabric of his fathers vest. He tucked it back in the package and slid it under his bed for safe keeping. He then put the letter in the drawer next to his bed. He ran back out to the main room to find Temari looking around his apartment.

"I've never been to your apartment before. Its really nice!" She looked around the simple room one more time. "You just need a few more things!" Naruto laughed

"Yeah I was never one for keeping a lot of things. Only things that mean a lot to me." He looked over his mantel to see a few picture of Teams Seven and various other friends. Temari noticed too.

"Your friends certainly mean a lot to you don't they?" She asked, quietly taking a seat on his couch.

"Yeah.. They really do. I never really had any actually family growing up. So it's hard for me to get attached. But when I do I think it makes the bond that much stronger… Because it has to be twice as strong to make up for lost time I guess." He chuckled to himself. "What about you? You seem pretty close to your brothers." Temari smiled lightly.

"Yeah I guess your right. My father was never really there for us. To busy trying to run the perfect nation I guess. Our mother died when Gaara was born. So all we've really had was each other. It just brought us that much closer. We seem to have a lot in common you know…" Just then she remembered what she said a few hours prior. _'__You just need to find someone who you connect with, someone you share a lot in common with' _A shiver went down her spine. _'I can't like…. Naruto?'_ Naruto seemed to be oblivious to her state of mind.

"Hey you know what I think? We should go down my old training grounds. There's a beautiful view there." Temari blushed a bit. _'I just realized how lame that sounded…'_ Naruto thought. '_She must think I'm weird for asking.'_

"I would love to. Lets go!" She stated, jumping up from the couch. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the door. Naruto seemed a little stunned from the contact. Once they passed the door he caught up with himself and Temari. He looked down and realized he was still holding onto her hand. He wasn't about to say it out loud but he didn't mind.

Once she was sure he was walking with her she let go of his hand. She felt strange that she missed the contact with him. They continued in silence as Naruto brought Temari to the old Team 7 training ground. They could see the orange sun beginning to set. But both were surprised when they saw two people blocking the entrance to the grounds.

"I can't believe you Temari! You found Naruto and you didn't try to come find us or tell us how it went!" Sakura fumed.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled surprising everyone. Naruto never yelled at Sakura. "Don't talk to her like that. She went out of her way to do me AND you a favor. The least you could do is THANK her." Naruto snapped

"Well… Fine. Your right. Temari I'm sorry I've just been a little on edge recently. But that's no excuse for your behavior Naruto!" She added at the end.

"I know… I know… I meant to apologize earlier… But a lot has happened today. I sort of got swept up in everything. I have a lot to tell you guys. But not tonight. The only thing I have to tell you guys tonight is I'm sorry. Both of you. It won't happen again."

Sasuke smiled. "Apology accepted Naruto. Isn't that right Sakura?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"Yeah I guess you are off the hook for now. Sasuke and me are meeting Kiba and Hinata for dinner in a little bit so we really have to go get ready. We'll talk with you soon about whatever you have to tell us. Good night you two." Sakura smiled and grabbed onto Sasukes arm. They both walked past Naruto and Temari. Sasuke briefly put his hand on Narutos shoulder and Naruto nodded. Once they were gone and they had started to move again Temari couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you bring me here?" Temari said, stopping in her tracks in the middle of the woods.

"You'll see." He motioned for her to follow and he pushed back a branch for her to get by. What she saw was a big surprise. There was a huge field of flowers. She ran forward into the field and looked around.

"This is beautiful Naruto! How did you find this place?" She asked, walking slowly through the multicolored field. Arms stretching running them along the tops of the flowers

"Like I said we used to train a lot around here. A lot of ninjas have. Some say this field grew from the over abundance of chakra in the area."

"Well no matter the reason it's beautiful. I just wish it wasn't getting so dark out."

"Oh no you see… It's the most beautiful at night." Just as Naruto said that a few lights appeared to float around the field. Then a few more, and a then more still. Temari looked on in awe as the field began to glow with the light of hundreds of fireflies. Temari turned back to see Naruto smiling back at her.

"You turned my day around. Thought id return the favor." He flashed her his fox grin. Temari ran at Naruto and hugged him tight for the second's time in one day. Only this was not inspired by thanks but more by pure feeling. Naruto returned the hug without delay. _'Yesterday night I would have laughed at myself for thinking I would ever like another girl other than Sakura. And here I am one day later…'_ He looked down and caught her aquamarine eyes.

"Your welcome." He grinned. Feeling his heart rate quicken. Then he felt her lips pressed against his. He quickly returned the kiss bringing her body closer to his. When it ended she looked up into his eyes and laughed.

"And to think that earlier today you thought you were destined to be alone" Naruto broke the embrace, grabbed her hand and wrapped her fingers in hers.

"Earlier today you didn't gave me this feeling…"

**THE END!**

I hoped you enjoyed this story it only took me three days to write and finish. Remember reviews are much appreciated. .


End file.
